


Golden Days

by its_waei



Series: Gay Adventures of JJP [6]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Headspace, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Teasing, bottom jinyoung, slightly domestic, this is pure smut, top jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_waei/pseuds/its_waei
Summary: Slightly domestic JJP kitchen sex





	Golden Days

**Author's Note:**

> btw none of my fics are beta read (except by me but i don't really go through what i've written once im done lol) so if any body wants to beta read for me comment please!!! -c

It's always been Jaebum and Jinyoung. Jinyoung and Jaebum. They have been inseparable since they first met. One is not seen without the other. And now they will be together forever. These are all thoughts Jinyoung had while looking at the silver band on his ring finger. It shines in the afternoon sun that beams through the windows of the kitchen. Jinyoung smiles fondly at the memory of Jaebum proposing. Jaebum had been so nervous. Stuttering while he asked him. His lip had been bitten raw with how much worrying he was doing. Relief was clear on his face when Jinyoung said yes and flung his arms around him. 

This was only a few months ago and Jinyoung always catches himself staring at the ring. He has known for a while that Jaebum is the only person he would spend the rest of his life with. 

A pair of strong arms wrap around his waist. Jinyoung hums in contentment and leans back into the warm embrace. "How was your day Bummie?" Jinyoung asks softly. Jaebum nuzzles his face further into Jinyoung's neck. 

"It was good." His hot breath brushes against the sensitive skin of Jinyoung's neck and he shivers. Jaebum noses against his jawline and Jinyoung's knees go weak. "How about yours baby?" Jaebum asks, voice nothing but a soft murmur against his skin. Jinyoung lets out a shaky breath, "Mine was good too." Jaebum hums in acknowledgment and starts to leave a love bite behind Jinyoung's ear. 

Jinyoung lets out a whimper and tilts his head to give Jaebum more room. Jaebum gladly uses the new space granted to him and sucks deeps purple bruises onto Jinyoung's pale neck. Jinyoung leans forward to grip the kitchen counter since he doesn't trust his legs to be steady. Jaebum's warm body follows. His body firmly pressed against Jinyoung's back. His hands that were previously rested on Jinyoung's waist slip under Jinyoung's shirt and make their way up to his chest. Jinyoung's skins feels overheated underneath Jaebum's hands. Jinyoung lets out a quiet moan when the palms of Jaebum's hands brush over his nipples. Jaebum presses down firmly on one of the pink nubs and Jinyoung's back arches as he lets out the loudest moan yet. Jaebum slides his hands down to the edge of Jinyoung's sweatpants and purposely don't pull them down. Instead one hand reaches down to cup Jinyoung's cock through the fabric.   
"You're so hard baby. So needy. Look at you. I've barely done anything to you and you're already a mess. Such a pretty baby for me." Jaebum's deep voice whispers in his ear. He's right though. Jinyoung is quite the mess right now. His cheeks are flushed a deep pink. His mouth is open and letting out slick pants. A small line of spit is making its way out the corner of his mouth but Jinyoung can't find it in himself to care. Not with Jaebum touching him like this. Hands teasing roaming over his body. Voice whispering dirty things into his ear.   
"All for you Bummie. Baby is only pretty for you." Jinyoung breathes out and Jaebum has to hold back a groan. Jinyoung's words went straight to his cock making it twitch within the confines of his jeans. Jaebum turns Jinyoung around so he can get s good look at his face. Jinyoung's eyes are glazed over and his chest is heaving for breathe. Body limp in Jaebum's strong hands. Jinyoung is in a place he rarely goes to and Jaebum is so happy that Jinyoung trusts him enough to take care of him in this state. He needs to make sure he is okay with this though. When Jinyoung is like this he will agree to almost anything. "Jinyoung, baby, look at me," Jinyoung looks up at him through heavy lidded eyes, "What color are you?". Jinyoung blinks slowly, "Green". He says this confidently and once again Jaebum is overcome with the thought of how much he loves this man. Jaebum smiles softly down at him. He leans down and kisses Jinyoung. It's slow and deep and Jaebum's swallows down all the moans Jinyoung lets out. Jaebum feels Jinyoung's mouth go pliant against his and he slips his tongue inside the others mouth. He lets his tongue trace over every inch of the younger mans mouth. Their tongues moving slickly against each other. Jaebum pulls back and Jinyoung falls back limply against the counter. "Bummie, touch me~" Jinyoung whines. Jaebum sucks in a breath at the sight before him. Jinyoung's skin flushed from the teasing Jaebum had done. Purple marks littering his pale neck. Mouth wet from the kiss. His shirt is pushed up to his ribs and Jaebum can see the marks he left and few days ago still standing out against his skin. Jinyoung's thighs have fallen open to accommodate Jaebum standing between them. Jaebum thinks he looks beautiful. "My pretty baby", Jaebum whispers as he pulls of Jinyoung's shirt. Jinyoung lets out a barely audible whimper. Jaebum leaves wet kisses down the younger mans neck and chest. He drags his tongue over a nipple and Jinyoung lets out a loud plea for Jaebum to stop teasing. Jaebum grins against his heated skin and kisses lower until he reaches the hem of Jinyoung's sweats. He pulls them off Jinyoung's thick thighs along with his underwear. Jinyoung's cock softly hits his stomach and he moans at the cool air touching his warm skin. Jaebum blows warm air on the tip of his cock Jinyoung's hips jolt as he lets out a whimper. "Haah- Bummie....please." Jinyoung moans out as Jaebum gives a tiny lick at the precum leaking from his lovers cock. Jaebum gives in to his pleas and pulls away to pull off his clothes. Jinyoung's lidded eyes watch the muscles in Jaebum's skin flex as he takes off his shirt and Jaebum shivers at the intense gaze the younger is giving him. Once he is fully naked he turns to Jinyoung and flips him over so his lower half is hanging off the edge of the counter. "I'm going to eat that pretty ass of yours now baby" Jaebum's groans out as his hands dig into the soft skin of Jinyoung's ass. He pulls his cheeks apart and gives a long lick against his hole. "Ahhhh~fuck" Jinyoung moans out and Jaebum keeps moving his tongue against him. Jaebum only pulls away when Jinyoung's moans out that he's close. Jaebum instead stands up to insert three fingers inside Jinyoung's warm wet mouth. Jinyoung sucks eagerly and Jaebum would be lying if he said his cock didnt twitch at the wet warmth surrounding his fingers. He pulls his fingers away and a trail of spit connects them to Jinyoung's open mouth. Jaebum's fingers reach Jinyoung's waiting hole and he slips one finger inside. Jinyoung lets out a gasp and his hips push back against Jaebum's finger. After awhile Jaebum inserts another digit. Soon Jaebum is thrusting his fingers into Jinyoung and the latter is letting out high pitched whines of Jaebum's name. Jaebum slowly slides his fingers out of Jinyoung and spits onto his hand. He lets out a moan when his hand touches his neglected cock. He turns Jinyoung over and looks at the younger again. Purple marks cover his body and hot tears make their way down his face. "Don't worry baby," Jaebum coos softly at him, "I'm going to make you feel so good." Jinyoung whimpers and falls a  
limply against the counter when Jaebum slowed slides his cock past Jinyoung's rim. Jaebum's mouth falls slack at the tight wet heat surrounding him. He pauses when he is all the way inside Jinyoung, "Color?". Jinyoung takes a few deep breaths, "Green." he finally gets out. Jaebum lets out a breath and slowly slides his cock out until just the head is left inside. Then he slams back in.   
Jinyoung's back arches sharply off the counter and he lets out a scream. Jaebum keeps up the pace of slow then fast until Jinyoung is crying for him to please just fuck him. Jaebum finally speeds up his thrusts until the only sound heard from the kitchen is the sound of skin hitting each other and Jinyoung's loud hiccuped moans.   
"Hnng...Bummie...so c-close" Jinyoung pants out in between his loud moans. Jaebum immediately wraps his fingers in a tight circle around the base of the youngers cock and he keeps up his pace. Jinyoung lets out a high pitched keen as his dry orgasm tears through his body. His hips and jumping off the surface of the counter and Jaebum uses his free hand to hold him down. Jaebum slows down the speed of his thrusts and takes his hand off of Jinyoung's cock. "Bummie, please let me cum please fuck please let me cum-" Jaebum hushes him and slowly starts building up the speed of his thrusts until Jinyoung is letting out screams as his prostate is abused with every hard push of Jaebums hips. Jaebum feels the tight cool in his groin about to snap and he reaches down to pump Jinyoung's cock in time with his thrusts. Within seconds the coil snaps and Jaebum is releasing into Jinyoung. Jinyoung's back arches once again and spurts of cum splatter against his stomach. Jaebum slowly puts out of Jinyoung after a few minutes and Jinyoung whimpers at the empty feeling. Jaebum then picks Jinyoung up and is careful not to let the younger hit anything as he carries him to their bedroom. He lays him carefully on the bed and grabs some tissues from the nightstand. He gently wipes Jinyoung's sweaty body until it is free of the remnants of their mess. Jinyoung has his eyes closed and he is letting out soft breaths of air. Jaebum runs his fingers through Jinyoung's hair and the latters eyes flutter open. "Bummie, hold me please" Jinyoung makes grabby hands at Jaebum and Jaebum chuckles quietly at the youngers cuteness but nevertheless he lays down next to him and wraps his arms tightly around him. Jinyoung lets out a content sigh and nuzzles his face into Jaebum's neck. Eventually Jinyoung's breaths even out and he drifts off to sleep and Jaebum is left to admire his lovers peaceful face.

"How did I get so lucky...."

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii~ i haven't written anything in a while but i had the urge to write smut so here we are. i'm currently working on a chaptered fic so be anticipating that soon!!! -c


End file.
